Culinary Intuition
The ability to master all culinary skills and techniques, as well as manipulate and temper with all kinds of edible (or sometimes not) food. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Catering/Cooking/Culinary Intuition/Proficiency *Catering/Culinary Skills *Enhanced Catering/Cooking/Culinary Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become master chefs of the highest caliber, they are able possess a natural instinct for culinary cuisine in both taste and smell. Their intuition allows them to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients or the most repugnant of ingredients. They can also make material that was previously thought to be inedible into rations for a group. Associations *Conceptual Baking *Culinary Magic *Digestive Manipulation *Food Augmentation *Food Generation *Food Empowerment *Food Manipulation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magical Substance Manipulation *Supernatural Cooking *Taste Manipulation *Unnatural Cooking Known Users See Also: Supreme Chef. Gallery Cartoons/Comics Green Arrow - Straight Shooter-142.jpg|Oilver Queen/Green Arrow's (DC Comics) Chili is one of the spiciest entities known to the general superheroic community. Baking-talent fairies.jpg|Baking fairies (Disney Fairies) 062_-_Frenchfry.png|Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062 (Lilo & Stitch) Ice Bear (We Bare Bears).gif|Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) is a natural-born super cook. Rico_Sushi_Chef.gif|Rico (Madagascar) is a highly-skilled sushi chef. Remy_cooking.gif|Remy (Ratatouille) is the finest chef in France. MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) is a great veteran chef in making noodle soup. Anime/Manga Susanoo_smiling.png|Susanoo (Akame ga Kill!) is a magnificient master chef… Susanoo dishes.gif|…able to cook up to thousand different types of delicacies. File:Kirio_Hikifune_cooking.jpg|Kirio Hikifune (Bleach) is an exceptional culinary master… File:Kirio_Hikifune_cooking_2.jpg|…able to cook extremely delicious food that empowers whoever eats it. Mia Grand Cooking.gif|Mia Grand (DanMachi) has tremendous culinary skills, able to cook extremely delicious food and brew various liquor of the finest quality. Isekai_Shokudo.gif|The Tenshu of Nekoya (Isekai Shokudo) is an extraordinary culinary master. Isekai_Shokudo_opening.gif|his cooking being so delicious that it attracts countless beings including elves, dwarves, fairies, beastmen and dragons Daiki_Yamagata.gif|Daiki Yamagata (Isekai Shokudo) is an extremely proficient master chef… Daiki_Yamagata_introduced_Katsudon.gif|…able to cook irresistibly delicious food such as Katsudon. Nino cooking.gif|Nino Nakano (Go-Toubun Hanayome) has outstanding talent in cooking. Teuchi_in_the_Last.PNG.png|As the founder and inventor of Ichiraku Ramen the finest ramen in Konoha, Teuchi (Naruto) has exceptional culinary skills and experience in making ramen… Ichiraku Ramen.jpg|…including his signature specialty Miso Cha Shu Ramen. Sanji_cooking.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is one of the finest chefs in the world. Sanji_cooking_2.gif|able to perfectly cook any cuisine, making the most delicious food out of even leftover ingredients Sanji_Cook_a_feast.gif|even personally cooked an enormous feast of delicacies for hundreds of people. Streusen cooks weeding cake.gif|Gourmet Knight Streusen (One Piece) is a master patisserie. With more than 60 years of culinary experiences, he is the finest chef of Totto Land. Hatchan_the_master_takoyaki_chef.gif|Hatchan (One Piece) is a masterful Takoyaki Chef. Pudding_chocolate_biscuit.gif|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is a master chocolatier, rivalling, if not surpassing Streusen when it comes to making sweets Zeff and Sanji.png|Sanji's mentor, Zeff (One Piece) is a world class master chef with culinary experience that extends from the four seas to the Grand Line. Chef Diamond.jpg|Diamond (Pokemon Adventures) is an extremely talented chef… Pokemon attracted by Diamond cooking-1.jpg|…the food he cooks are so delicious it can attract numerous wild pokemon. Meiko_Kaki_Tane_Karage.gif|Shiraki Meiko (Prison School) is an ingenious and creative chef, who invented Kaki tane Karaage. Rinslet_delicious_soup.gif|Rinslet Laurenfrost (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) is an outstanding culinary master. Sōma's_cooking_skill.gif|Soma Yukihira (Shougeki Soma), extremely talented culinary master… Roast_Pork,_Just_Kidding.gif|…is immensely creative with fusion cuisine, inventing many new delicacies, sometimes out of simple and improvised ingredients. Shirayuki_SP.jpg|Shirayuki (Sister Princess) is such a great chef that not only can she prepare any food or recipe no matter how complicated it is, but she can even make all possible variations of it with only the barest of ingredients. Frohze_(anime).png|Froese (Toriko) is legendary holy chef that can cook food beyond the capacity of normal chef. Souma Kazuya cooking.jpg|Kazuya Souma's (Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki) great cooking skills and knowledge of Japanese cuisine... kazuya Souma Cooking 2.jpg|...allowed him to recreate them in another world, and make them delicious and appetizing. Poncho Cooking.jpg|Poncho Panacotta (Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki) has tremendous talent as a chef with encyclopedic knowledge of cuisines of various countries, he could even perfectly reproduced Japanese cuisine by simply relying on Souma's instructions. Rin Okumura cooking.gif|Rin Okumura's (Ao no Exorcist) great talent as a chef makes... Rin Okumura cooing 2f.gif|...his food are so delicious even demons adore them. Shido Itsuka cooking.gif|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) is extraordinary chef, able to cook a diverse variety of delicious food... Cat Shaped Rice Balls Kurumi (1).png|...and applied artistic creativity in his food such as life-like cat shaped onigiri. Yahoot Curry Master.gif|Yahoot (Megaman Battle Network) is Namasty's greatest curry chef, his supremely delicious curry was stated by Lan to be more delicious than any curry he eaten before. Central Elite Ten.png|The Elite Ten Council ( Shokugeki no Soma) are the ten best chefs at Totsuki Culinary Academy, each member being a master class chef even while their still students and are usually among the 1% who graduate, not taking long after to become world famous for their cooking. ShiningHearts.jpg|Airy Adetto, Amil Manafurera and Neris Firiam (Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan) are extremely talented pastry chefs Mrs. Hyoudou.jpg|Miki Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) has excellent culinary skills Mrs Hyodou cooking.gif|able to cook food so delicious even Devils find them appetizing. Live Television/Movies Piper Halliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) is an excellent chef and her culinary skills are a great aid in Potion Making. Helga Hufflepuff.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff (Harry Potter) is legendary for her mastery of magical cooking, even centuries after her death, many of her recipes are still in used as the basis for Hogwarts's feasts. Ichirio Ikuse cooking.gif|Ichiro Ikesu (Kamen Rider Kabuto) possess supernatural skill in cooking… Ichiro Ikesu.gif|…easily besting master chefs in their own specialty, with his food being so delicious it sends them into ecstatic bliss. Dean-Winchester.gif|Due to a lifetime of living on the open road, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is an adept cook, making the most basic of foods like burgers, which according to his brother Sam, delicious. Even Death himself enjoyed his cooking. Video Games Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper), the inventor of sushi. Pastry_Chef_H.png|Pastry Chef (Valkyrie Crusade) Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgeog) Sojiro Curry and Coffee.jpg|Sojiro Sakura (Persona 5) is an expert in brewing first rate coffee and cooking amazingly delicious curry. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries